Hair styling diffusers are known in the art which resemble a shower head attachment to a hair blower. Such diffusers have a foam nozzle through which the hot air from a hair blower may pass. These diffusers do not include combs, and generally direct the air flow in a straight ahead direction, i.e., parallel to the longitudinal axis of the blower nozzle. A comb attachment for a hair blower is also known in the art. The comb is secured to a rigid ring which mates telescopically with the blower nozzle and supports the comb. Again, air flows from the blower nozzle generally in a straight ahead direction unaffected by the comb.